Start again
by MSilverway
Summary: Alec y Magnus hace mucho tiempo que se separaron pero, ¿qué pasaría si volvieran a verse? Ambos se quieren pero el valor suficiente no tienen para poder decirle al otro que es cierto. Aventuras, terceras personas, líos y demás componen nuestra historia y la vida de ellos.
1. Tras todo este tiempo

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que Alec y Magnus rompieron, ya ambos casi habían seguido con su vida de la forma que podían ya que su amor por el otro es muy fuerte pero no eran las cosas igual…

Alec seguía con su ajetreada vida de cazador de sombras, intentando dejar de lado los pensamientos referidos a Magnus y a todo lo sucedido. Saliendo con Jace e Izzy de vez en cuando, yendo a Taki's con ellos junto con Simon y Clary… pero poco más, de vez en cuando se encerraba en su cuarto horas y horas hasta que alguien lo buscaba para salir un rato.

Pero, ¿y Magnus? Magnus hacía algunas fiestas, como las que había hecho pero entre fiesta y fiesta no tenía mucho que hacer, antes tenía a Alec para divertirse un rato pero ahora... Recibía de vez en cuando alguna carta de algunos de los cazadores en las que le decía que volviese a hablar con Alec, que quedasen porque estaban preocupados por él pero Magnus no iba, nadie se había parado a preguntar cómo se sentía él, cómo estaba en esos momentos. Solo tenía a Presidente Miau y poco más al fin y al cabo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía vacío, solo, hundido en la miseria que había creado tras romper con Alec. ¿Sería lo mejor volver a hablar con él?, ¿sería lo mejor verlo de nuevo tras todo este tiempo? Esas preguntas le rondaban la cabeza constantemente pero a veces no tenía el valor suficiente como para ir a buscarlo. ¿Era valor lo que le faltaba?, ¿era el orgullo lo que le impedía ir a buscarlo?, ¿o era tal vez otra cosa? Eso él no lo sabía, solamente se limitaba a leer las cartas que le mandaban y a no contestarlas…

¿Volverían a verse alguna vez? ¿Qué ha pasado con todo lo que han sentido el uno por el otro? ¿Será Magnus quien vaya a buscar a Alec o será al revés?


	2. Otra carta más

La luz de la mañana que entraba por las sucias ventanas del piso de Magnus dejaba ver lo desordenado que estaba en esos momentos. Botellas vacías, papeles por el suelo, vasos medio rotos... Entre tantas cosas se distinguía un sofá en el que había un hombre tumbado boca abajo en él, en calzoncillos pero con una camisa y una chaqueta puesta. A su lado, tenía varias botellas de whisky vacías, se preveía que había bebido mucho aquella noche.

Aquel hombre se movía en el sofá para todos los lados hasta que cayó al suelo, cerca de las botellas. Se despertó y miró hacia todos los lados, observando cómo se encontraba el piso.

-¿Pero qué has hecho, Magnus? -Se reprochaba- Cualquier día te quitan lo poco que tienes aquí, zoquete. Suspira mientras se levanta del suelo, sacudiéndose las piernas.

Pasó a una especie de baño que tenía allí. Mirándose en el espejo se dio cuenta del mal aspecto que tenía y no se debía a la fiesta que había montado la noche anterior. Se debía a todos estos días en los que había estado solo, en los que no hacía más que dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir por culpa de los pensamientos que tenía, todos y cada uno de ellos eran sobre Alec y lo mucho que lo añoraba… Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó la cara, haciendo que toda la purpurina y el lápiz de ojo casi se cayera de su cara hasta el lavabo. Se secó la cara y la alzó de nuevo viendo que tenía aún peor aspecto que antes. Suspiró y se incorporó todo lo que pudo, dormir en el sofá lo hizo algo polvo pero no le importaba. No le importaba nada ahora mismo.

En esos momentos, la puerta de su piso sonó varias veces. Estaban llamando a ella.

-¿Pero quién será? Nadie viene aquí…-salió del baño y fue a abrir.

Cuando abrió se encontró con el cartero allí de pie, algo asustado al ver a Magnus.

-¿Es usted Magnus Bane? –pregunta con algo de miedo al ver los ojos de Magnus.

-Sí, soy yo. –Dijo Magnus con aspecto serio.

-Tome, para usted…-Le dio una carta a Magnus pensando que los ojos de este debían de ser así por unas lentillas o sino, él no se lo explicaba.

-Gracias. –Dijo en tono seco Magnus y cerró la puerta del piso en las narices del cartero.

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá observando la carta, mirando quien era el remitente. "Otra más…" Pensó con algo de miedo, no quería abrirla, no quería saber nada más… ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz? Ya no había nada con Alec, habían roto, ¿para qué molestarle? Magnus se mentalizaba de que no volvería a ver a Alec más, de que todo eso ya había pasado, de que eso era el pasado… Pero todo eso era mentira, en el fondo aún quedaba algo, algo muy fuerte que lo impulsó a abrir la carta y a leerla con atención.


	3. Encuentro inesperado

_Querido Magnus:_

_¿Qué tal te va todo?, ¿sigues haciendo tus fiestas como antes? Espero que te vayan bien en ellas…_

_Te preguntarás por qué te escribo de nuevo y es por lo mismo de siempre, Magnus… _

_Por favor habla con Alec, tomaros un día para hablar de lo vuestro. No sé, no creo que todo eso que habéis sentido el uno por el otro se haya ido de la noche a la mañana. No os creo a ninguno de los dos. Alec casi ni come, no sale de su cuarto excepto cuando lo llamamos para que salga y nos cuesta... ¿Sabes? Solo duerme a un lado de la cama, deja un hueco grande en ella…tu hueco. Por favor, Magnus tenéis que volver, no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro y lo sabéis… _

_Contesta alguna de las cartas que te mandamos al menos, queremos saber de ti…_

_Un abrazo._

_Izzy._

Magnus dejó la carta a un lado, pensando en lo que le había contado Izzy sobre Alec. ¿Era verdad eso?, ¿era verdad que dejaba un hueco en la cama?, ¿qué no salía?... Negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos que por el momento no les iba a dar respuesta alguna. Se levantó y volvió al baño para darse una ducha larga, deseando que esos pensamientos también se fueran por el desagüe…

Después de estar cerca de una hora en la ducha salió de esta y se vistió tras decidir salir a dar un paseo por allí cerca aunque no hubiera mucho que ver por la zona. Cerró el piso y caminó por la calle sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a dónde ir. A cada paso que daba, miles de recuerdos avasallan su mente, todos y cada uno de ellos con Alec…

¿Podré olvidarlo algún día?, ¿podré deshacerme de todo lo vivido y seguir adelante? Es una de esas historias de las que no puedo olvidarme, de las que están muy arraigadas en el corazón. En un corazón aún enamorado. –Pensaba Magnus con la cabeza gacha- ¿Le llamo?, ¿le busco en el instituto? –Suspiró- De momento solo contestaré a la carta en cuanto vuelva a casa…-alzó la vista del suelo y vio a lo lejos a alguien conocido.

Un rubio alto vestido de negro se encontraba apoyado en la pared del edificio de la esquina más próxima, mirando a Magnus con una mirada seria. Cuando Jace se dio cuenta de que Magnus lo miraba sonrío de lado y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que se acercara.

Magnus suspiró y anduvo hacia Jace con tranquilidad aparentemente aunque por dentro sentía nervios por cómo iba a ser aquella conversación con él.

-Hola –Dijo Magnus al llegar junto a él- ¿Qué se te ha perdido por estos lares?

-Hola Magnus –Dijo Jace mirándolo serio- ¿Que qué se me ha perdido? El corazón de mi parabatai, eso se me ha perdido.

Magnus se quedó callado, sin saber qué contestarle.

-Magnus tienes que volver con él. Desde que rompisteis no es el mismo y quiero a mi parabatai de vuelta, ¿entiendes? Como no hables con él te llevo a rastras al Instituto y os encierro en un cuarto hasta que habléis.

-La cosa no es tan fácil para aparecer por allí después de tanto tiempo, Jace.

-Eso crees tú pero todos nosotros sabemos que puedes y que debes hacerlo –Suspiró Jace- Te doy una semana para que vayas. Si no apareces vengo a por ti y te cojo por esos pelos llenos de purpurina.

A Magnus no le dio tiempo de contestarle ya que había echado a andar rápidamente por la calle de al lado.

-Maldito nefilim…-susurro Magnus mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a su casa. Ya se le habían quitado las ganas de irse de paseo.


	4. No me lo eches en cara

Las puertas del ascensor del Instituto se abrieron dejando pasar a través de ellas a Alec, Jace e Isabelle con no muy buen aspecto este primero y los otros dos con cara de preocupación.

-Alec no has comido casi nada –Dijo Isabelle.- Tienes que comer…-Dijo ella yendo tras su hermano.

-Izzy tiene razón, tienes que comer más, parabatai. –Andaba a la misma vez que Izzy tras Alec.

-No, estoy bien. –Contestó secamente Alec- Ya he comido y me siento lleno.-Mintió mirándolos a ambos.

-No, no lo estás. No comer, no duermes, no sales. No haces nada… Tú ya no estás como antes, Ale, desde que has roto con ese brujo…-dijo Jace con algo de rencor en sus palabras.

-Jace…-lo miró Izzy- Estas cosas suceden, ¿no? –Vuelve la vista a Alec- Hermanito deberías de comer, de salir, de llevar la misma vida que antes… No puedes estar así por una estúpida ruptura de pareja…

Alec se volvió hacia Izzy y la miró con cara de enfado a pesar de lo mal aspecto que tenía se veía perfectamente.

-Yo...esto…-Izzy se calló de golpe sin saber que decir, había metido la pata.

Alec se volvió a dar la vuelta de nuevo y anduvo rápidamente hacia su cuarto encerrándose en él.

-Todo es muy difícil…-Se dejó caer contra la puerta y suspiró.

Se incorporó del todo a los minutos después y se sentó en la silla que había delante de un pequeño escritorio que había en su cuarto. Sacó papel y bolígrafo y empezó a escribir una carta sin saber exactamente si la iba a mandar o no.

_Querido Magnus:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que estés bien después de todo. Yo…estoy, no sé qué más decir de mí… Solo que te echo de menos. Echo de menos encontrarme purpurina en la ropa, que me digas "cariño", encontrarte en la cama a la mañana siguiente y oír tu voz diciéndome "buenos días"… Tu voz, echo mucho de menos escucharla todos los días… Quiero que vuelvas, que estés aquí ahora mismo y me des un abrazo como diciendo que todo era un sueño, que no ha pasado de verdad esta terrible pesadilla que es estar aquí sin ti… Te sigo queriendo y te seguiré queriendo ya que sigo siendo tuyo… Tuyo a pesar de todo…_

_Con cariño de tu Alec._

Al releer la carta no pudo contener unas lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor y angustia porque sabía que no volvería a verle nunca más, que esa carta nunca llegaría a sus manos porque no tenía el suficiente valor como para mandarla. La cogió y la arrugó tanto que quedó echa una bola la carta. Al final la dejó metida en un cajón y se tiró a la cama a llorar otra vez como había hecho todos estos días atrás…


	5. Esos ojos azules

Alec se encontraba en su cama, a un lado de esta abrazado a la almohada con la cabeza hundida en ella haciendo que se mojara. Esos ojos azules lloraban sin parar desde que se acostó tras haberse duchado. Estaba destrozado, se sentía vacío y roto. Como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana hueco y se le hubiera caído a alguien de las manos haciendo que diera contra el suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos.

Llamaron a la puerta pero no respondió para que pasaran. No quería ver a nadie en esos momentos excepto a una persona pero sabía que no iría a aparecer por allí, sabía que nunca más lo iba a ver. Sabía que nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos como los de un gato mirándolo, que no encontraría más purpurina pega a su ropa o simplemente su olor…

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y se cerró dando un portazo pero Alec no quitó la cabeza de la almohada en ningún momento. Notó como alguien se sentaba en el hueco de la cama y se tumbaba a su lado. Sintió una pequeña descarga de electricidad en cuanto una de las manos de la persona tocó su brazo desnudo, no le fue desagradable esa descarga sino todo lo contrario, le gustó. Sacó la cabeza de la almohada y miró con los ojos rojos a quien estaba a su lado, sorprendido abrió los ojos como platos.

-Hola…-se limitó a decir la persona que lo miraba.

Alec se quedó un rato con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir exactamente en esos momentos. Todo lo que había pensado antes se había derrumbado, todos los pensamientos de que no iba a volver a verlo se habían destruido.

-Hola Magnus…-trago saliva sin saber qué más decir. Ahora los nervios se apoderaban de él.

-Has llorado…-Magnus pasó un dedo por la mejilla izquierda de Alec quitándole una lágrima que le caía.

-Ya…no es la primera vez…-Alec se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado y aparta la vista de Magnus.

-Alec, yo…-Magnus se incorpora también en la cama y pone un dedo en la barbilla de Alec haciendo que lo mire.- Perdóname…-dice casi en un susurro mirando a sus ojos- No quería hacerte llorar…y mucho menos hacerte sufrir por mi culpa…

-Eso debías haberlo pensado antes de que hubiéramos roto. –Le contesta secamente, con algo de rencor.

Magnus se queda callado en esos instantes, sorprendido por la contestación que le había dado su Alec…Su Alec, eso ahora mismo no estaba muy claro, no sabía si aún seguía siendo suyo a pesar de todo. Solo había una cosa clara, él seguía siendo de Alec.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya…-Se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Alec y fue hacia la puerta para salir.

-Espera Magnus…-Fue rápidamente hacia él y se interpuso entre la puerta y él.- Siento haberte contestado así…entiéndeme. Que hayas venido me ha sorprendido. Creí que no querías que estuvieses más en mi vida y…-Se calla y agacha la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco quería estar más en tu vida creyendo que estarías mejor sin mí pero mírate… Estás fatal… Tus ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules ahora están tristes y rojos por mi culpa; apenas comes, apenas sales… -Suspira.

-¿C-cómo sabes eso? –Alza la vista y lo mira con curiosidad en su mirada.

-Por esto… -Saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta las cartas que ha recibido- Estos días he estado recibiendo cartas de todos tus amigos y de tu hermana diciéndome lo que te pasaba…-Le tiende todas las cartas para que las coja- Pero no he venido antes porque creía que estarías mejor sin mí hasta que apareció Jace y hablamos los dos…

-¿Jace apareció por tu casa para hablar sobre mí? –Frunce el ceño-

-Sí. –Asiente- Me amenazó con que si no venía me traía de los pelos y yo…bueno, tenía ganas de verte desde hace mucho…

Alec se sorprendió ante lo que le contaba Magnus de Jace, no creía que hubiera hecho eso. Se puso a leer cada carta que había recibido y se sorprendió aún más por las cosas que leía.

-Todos…todos querían que volvieras conmigo…-Alza la vista hacia Magnus.

-Así es. –Asiente Magnus- Pero ellos no han tenido en cuenta que a lo mejor tú…-traga saliva- no querrías volver a verme más, que no querías saber nada de mí tras haber roto tu corazón…

-Magnus…yo…-Se calló, no sabía que decir o probablemente a falta de valor no le dijo que sí, que quería volver con él. Que quería volver a encontrarse purpurina en la ropa tras abrazarlo, de tener restos de su olor en ellas.

-Lo entiendo, Alec. No hace falta que me digas nada más… -Puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta para darle la vuelta y así abrir la puerta- Por lo menos espero que puedas olvidarte de mí…-Digo con tono triste, esas palabras se le clavaban como puñales en su corazón y también el de Alec.

-Magnus espera –Dijo casi en un grito al ver que el brujo salía de la habitación.

Magnus se paró en seco, aún no había salido del todo de la habitación. Volvió la cara y lo miró, esperando a que Alec hablara.

-¿Te apetecería salir conmigo esta noche? –Se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía si era buena idea haber dicho eso pero era una proposición en la que se veía que le daba una oportunidad.

-Claro –Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿A qué hora quieres que venga a por ti? –Alzó una ceja.

-Oh, no. Yo voy a buscarte a ti. A eso de las nueve de la noche iré a buscarte.

-Vale Alec, te estaré esperando. –Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia antes de irse de la habitación.

Alec se quedó allí parado con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Al fin había vuelto a ver a Magnus y le había pedido una cita para ver si podían volver. Se sentó en la cama y río después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, estaba feliz con lo poco que había conseguido.

-¿Alec? –Preguntó su hermana desde la puerta de su cuarto- ¿Qué te pasa? –Se sentó a su lado mirándole con curiosidad y preocupación.

-Ha venido...-le sonrió.

-¿Quién, Alec?

-Magnus –sonrió ampliamente y empezó a contarle a su hermana todo lo que habían hablado y pasado.

-¡Eso es estupendo! –Ella lo abrazó fuerte, feliz por verlo feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- Tendrás que prepararte para esta noche, debes ponerte guapo e impresionarle –Sonríe.

-Izzy aún es temprano, son las seis. –Ríe- Y no hace falta que me arregle mucho, yo siempre le impresiono. –Bromeó.

-Seguro que sí. Te dejo tranquilo, hermanito. –Le beso en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Cuando salió su hermana de la habitación se recostó de nuevo en la cama y cogió la almohada. Pegó un grito de emoción, parecía una colegiala de quince años en esos momentos. Dejó la almohada detrás de su cabeza y miró el reloj que había en su mesilla. Eran las seis todavía y le daba tiempo a dormir un rato para estar más descansado para esta noche.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alec durmió plácidamente en su cama sin llorar ni nada por el estilo…


End file.
